<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horny by celestic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807448">Horny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestic/pseuds/celestic'>celestic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), High School, OMORI Spoilers, Other, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestic/pseuds/celestic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend, Kel, and you are both big horny idiots. Let's see how well that works out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kel (OMORI)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kel is 18. Reader is high school age. Do with that what you will, I don't condone anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Kel had met a few months ago at the beginning of the school year. He was in your Math class, and after getting to know each other, you started dating. Eventually basketball season started so you got even less time with your boyfriend than before. To make up for it, you started to attend his games. Even the away games. You were always there to cheer you on and you guys went home together (plus a bit of a makeout session in his car before dropping you off). It was really nice! Except for one thing…</p><p>	You were horny as hell. So was he. Puberty was not gentle on you two and it was getting harder to find places to do it as both of your guys’ parents were the most lenient or respectful of space. Doing it in his car was… okay but it was cramped and it got really warm so fast plus it was stressful to worry about doing it in a place you could get caught. Thank God Kel turned 18 already. And your toys weren’t helping you any at home as you longed for Kel’s touch...</p><p>- </p><p>At some point  </p><p>	Kel moaned into your ear as he thrusted forcefully, his hands gripping at your hips.“F-Fuck… You’re so tight tonight...” He was sweaty and tired from his game but still put his all into you. Every movement made your body shiver and you gripped onto the car door side for balance as he rammed you. His lips moved from your ear to your neck before he started to suck and nibble causing small whimpers to float out of your mouth. “K-Kel~”</p><p>	He really liked the sound of that and started to go harder, licking and kissing your neck aggressively. “Unh.. You’re so,” He gasped for air before going back at it. “So fucking hot.” He kept going before his hands started to tighten on your waist. “Fuck, I-I’m cumming..!” He sped up rapidly, his balls practically slapping against you before pulling backward and stroking himself. He shot ropes of warm cum onto your stomach, groaning as he laid his dick down. He gently swirled his mess around with his tip before looking up at you and smiling like an idiot.</p><p>	You couldn’t help but laugh and roll your eyes. “You gonna clean me up or what?” He nodded and grabbed some napkins from the car console, wiping you down and planting kisses on your cheek. “You gonna finish or do you need some help?” He gazed into your eyes as he put away the trash in a bag on the floor of the car. You nodded and he brought himself down to your groin.</p><p>	After not too long, your body spasmed and twitched as you let out a soft moan in response to his good work. He pulled back and licked his lips. “Wonderful as ever, babe.” You both got dressed and pulled yourselves into the front seat, getting comfortable being driving off to go home.</p><p>	“This is getting risky, Kelly.” You spoke softly as you stared out the window. Thank god it was raining tonight. “What do you mean?” He replied, dumb as ever. “Fucking in your car. Not to mention my neck huurts~..” You whined with your tongue stuck out at the end. He chuckled before ruffling your hair. “Not as bad as what my teammates have done. They’re worse than us.”</p><p>	This piqued your interest. “Huh? Do they do it in their rooms at home or something?” He shook his head. “Worse?” He nodded. It went quiet before he replied. “They do it after practice, like us, just barely away from everyone in the locker rooms. Their partners hide in there before the teams show up and then wait til the end, and then they just go at it.” Your face went red. Was he suggesting…? “Now I’d never do that, I’m too scared. But it’s kind of crazy to see a student go up to one of my teammates and pull them away with everyone knowing what’s happening.”</p><p>	Your heart skipped a beat. Almost… disappointed. “Y-Yeah, no way, that’s scary. I like the crook in my head actually!” You laughed it off as his kind smile slipped into a smirk. “You’re interested aren’t you? Do you really wanna get fucked just feet away from my friends?” Even though you had just came, you felt your core tighten a bit. You squirmed in your seat, flushed and flustered. “Maybe a little bit.. The thought is exciting.”</p><p>- </p><p>			Thursday night, 5:30 PM, Before the Game</p><p>	Your blood pumped through your veins as your fingers traced the inside of the metal locker surrounding you. You managed to get in right before any of the members did and you took your place near the back where none of the players bothered to be. Kel came by shortly, placing his things outside of the locker and giving a kiss before anyone could see. Thank god you had your phone to stay sane.</p><p>			Two fucking hours later, still in the locker…</p><p>	Somehow, these games seem so much longer when you’re in a cramped locker and not the benches seeing how hot your boyfriend looked on court. Fuck, when was he going to come back? Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if you- fuck it, your hands were already in your pants. Slight movements… Not too much now… Don’t ruin what you have planned with Kel~ Your mind could tell you that all it wanted but you still fell into an erotic trance.</p><p>You got so absorbed you barely even acknowledged the sound of the team returning. You didn’t want to stop just yet, you had time… You bit your lip and continued touching yourself even as the locker door was opened. Kel looked at you with a mischievous grin. He pulled you out quickly and slapped your ass, holding you close. “Let’s do it right here.” He whispered into your ear.</p><p>	Your heart pounded and you simply nodded. There was a row of lockers acting as a wall between you and the other players anyways. You twirled around, pulling down your underwear and leaned against the wall leaving yourself completely exposed. Kel gulped before following suit and partially stripping, keeping his shorts up slightly for a quick clean up in case. Or maybe even a quick getaway.</p><p>	He placed his dick at your entrance, prodding and teasing it as he lightly traced you. “I’ve been waiting for this allllll night~” He half whispered before suddenly penetrating you, his hips crashing against your ass with ease. “Fuck, you got yourself all wet for me.” The sound of your dripping hole slopping with the thrashing of his dick was louder than either of you expected but the ecstasy of excitement in your skin couldn’t make either of you bare to stop.</p><p>	“K-Kel~” You moaned out, pushing your spine down further so your ass was raised more, his dick hitting right into your weak spot. “T-That’s it~!” Your mouth slightly opened ajar, panting soon ensuing as your body was overwhelmed with warmth and pleasure. Kel’s hands slipped up your back to your mouth, one covering your mouth and the other holding your throat. Doubling as a muffler, he held onto you as he continued fucking you with rigor.</p><p>	“T-This is too good..” He spoke under his breath. “I’m- I’m gonna…!” He announced a bit louder as he went faster, his hips wildly bucking against you. He couldn’t help himself this time. His eyes started to roll back as he slowed down, his hot load being pumped inside of you. You bit your tongue knowing this was going to bite you in the ass later but you enjoyed the sensation while you could before looking back at him with a glare and a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>